Earth
The planet Earth (地球 Chikyu), otherwise known as the World (especially in geopolitics and geography), or the Globe, is the third planet from the Sun and the only object in the Universe known to harbor life. It is the densest planet in the Solar System and the largest of the four terrestrial planets. It is the main battlefield in most of Warashi's shoot-em-ups. Earth in the Shienryu series In ''Shienryu'', the Earth became the starting point of makind's journey to the colonization of other planets similar to it. Thus, humanity created huge colony ships known as the Caravans, most of them traveled for a long time in the faraway reaches of space until Caravan 7681 finds a suitable world known as the "Mother Planet", however the other Caravans never reached this planet. 93 Earth-years later, an investigation led to a horrible discovery: The remaining caravans were destroyed and even conquered by a regime of alien humanoids, led by a mysterious entity known as Shienryu. This alien fleet invaded Mother Planet and installed fortresses across this new world. Then the "Burn Dragoon" defense team was formed and launched a counterattack against Shienryu's forces. In Shienryu Explosion, the Earth is the battlefield between the Lumen organization and an alien fleet. Earth in Sengeki Striker Just like in Shienryu Explosion, the events of ''Sengeki Striker'' are similar. However, only two pilots are the only (and maybe) the last defense line of planet Earth against a large alien invasion. Earth in Triggerheart Exelica Triggerheart Exelica (Arcade / Dreamcast / XBOX Live Arcade) In ''Triggerheart Exelica'', the Earth becames the second battlefield of the "Interstellar Wars", a long-lasting conflict between C.H.I.L.D.A. and the Ver'mith fleet. While the conflict began lightyears away from Earth, a wormhole called "Gate" captured two of C.H.I.L.D.A.'s Triggerhearts and most of the Ver'mith forces. The Triggerheart units known as Exelica and Crueltear were the first to materialize on the Earth, where they continued their lives as normal girls, until the Ver'mith appeared, as they began to invade and destroy the world's cities and their defenses, the Triggerhearts became the Earth's only line of defense. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (PlayStation 2) In Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced, the game adds more information about the story, during the Interstellar Wars, the Gate sucked Exelica, Crueltear and their transport ship C'rna_dyne, while the Triggerheart Faintear was captured by the Ver'mith forces, creating a "Copy" known as Faintear Imitate. Meanwhile, Exelica and Crueltear were adopted by an old man called Skiltall, who treat them as his daughters. As the Triggerhearts continued their lives as a normal Earth family, the Gate opens again, this time with the Ver'mith fleet which invaded the Earth and destroyed their defenses. During their battle, the original Faintear escaped from her captivity and reunited with Exelica and Crueltear. As the three Triggerhearts are reunited again, they prepare for the final assault against the Ver'mith fleet. Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor Due to its "concept design" stage, it is unknown where the events of ''Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor'' takes place. Although it is very possible that the Earth will became the battle scenario once more as the Triggerhearts and the Test Frame battle the Bullethearts. Curiosities * The ending of Shienryu depicts Mother Planet as an upside-down picture of the "Blue Marble" photography of Earth. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Shienryu (Category) Category:Shienryu Explosion (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category)